The Darkness, The Shadow, and The Light
by browncardigan
Summary: AU/AR. Diawali dengan persepsi yang salah, Sang Emperor melakukan semuanya. Hingga diakhiri dengan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.


_Makhluk kegelapan memang ditakdirkan hidup dengan Bayangan, bukan?_

_Tapi mengapa akhir dari cerita ini tidak seperti itu?_

.

.

**The Darkness, The Shadow, and The Light**

By : **_browncardigan_**

.

_a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction  
(c)__Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

**_(WARNING: Typo, OOC, Shounen Ai, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membahayakan nyawa anda)_**

.

.

.

_Bahkan sebuah persepsi yang salah tentang hal yang kecil,_

_Bisa berakibat fatal._

_._

_._

_._

Bayangan memang identik dengan kegelapan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, apa anda tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya masih hidup?" Ucap salah seorang budak kepada Raja-nya

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Raja merasa mengenali nama itu.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Sang Bayanganterakhir sekaligus Raja yang tersisa setelah kemusnahan para bayangan."

Entah harus merasa sedih, terharu, senang atau apapun itu. Tapi Raja Kegelapan; yaitu Sang Emperor benar-benar terkejut mendengar bahwa ternyata masih ada _bayangan_ yang masih hidup.

Ya. Kegelapan dan Bayangan bisa dibilang sekutu. Bahkan Sang Emperor pernah mencintai Raja Bayangan. Walaupun mereka makhluk yang berbeda, tapi mereka tidak saling membenci. Bahkan mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Tetapi, berbeda dengan Bayangan, Kegelapan sangat membenci para Cahaya.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Suatu hari, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana perang benar-benar terjadi. Perang antara para Kegelapan dan Cahaya._

_Akashi Seijuurou, atau biasa disebut Sang Emperor, seorang Raja Kegelapan yang tentu saja memimpin para pasukan Iblis Kegelapan untuk melawan para pasukan Iblis Cahaya._

_Sebuah perang yang sangat hebat yang belum pernah dialami para Iblis atau makhluk apapun sebelumnya._

_Sangat jelas apa penyebab dari perang ini. Sangat jelas sekali apa alasan terjadinya perang ini. Ya. Kegelapan dan Cahaya itu sangat berlawanan. Benar-benar berlawanan._

_Perang yang berlangsung selama 4 hari ini dimenangkan oleh para Kegelapan. Semua pasukan Iblis Cahaya mati di sana. Hanya tersisa beberapa Iblis Cahaya saja yang masih hidup. Mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka telah menyerah. Mereka benar-benar menyerah. Para Iblis Kegelapan pun kembali ke tempat asal mereka, Negeri Kegelapan._

_Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan membingungkan. Sekitar 2 minggu setelah perang, satu persatu Iblis Bayangan musnah. Sang Emperor berpikir bahwa Iblis Cahaya yang tersisa lah yang melakukannya._

_Sang Emperor dan pasukannya pergi mencari Iblis Cahaya yang tersisa. Tapi, mereka tidak ada dimanapun. Sang Emperor benar-benar murka semenjak saat itu._

_Ia pergi ke Negeri Bayangan, dan melihat keadaan di sana. Ia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus murka saat itu juga. Ia tak melihat satupun sekutunya; Iblis Bayangan yang masih hidup._

_Ia kembali ke Negeri Kegelapan dengan perasaan dendam kepada para Iblis Cahaya._

**End of flashback**

.

.

"Jangan main-main denganku."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya serius. Saya dengar ia bersama 2 Iblis Cahaya."

_Saya dengar ia bersama 2 Iblis Cahaya._

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat amarahnya meningkat. Kalimat yang ia harap tidak pernah ia dengar. Kalimat yang membuat rasa dendamnya kembali menjadi-jadi.

Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ekspresinya sangat menakutkan. Ia benar-benar murka. Mata kanannya yang berwarna merah, semakin memerah. Dan mata _emperor _nya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, mengeluarkan darah.

Ia melebarkan sayapnya. Benar-benar lebar. Ia pun menyiapkan senjata pribadinya, senjata yang hanya ia yang memilikinya, sebuah senjata bernama _RedScissors_. Senjata ini cukup besar. Saat ia menmakainya, terlihat sangat menyatu denganny. Cara kerjanya mirip seperti sebuah _boomerang. _

Semua ini adalah tanda yang berarti ia sangat siap untuk pergi mencari Kuroko Tetsuya; Sang Bayangan, dan tentu saja para Iblis Cahaya yang benar-benar dibencinya.

Ia mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi menuju Negeri Cahaya. Ia mencari ke setiap sudut negeri tersebut. Akan tetapi ia salah. Mereka tidak ada di sana.

Ia juga menyusuri ke Negeri Bayangan. Ia mencari ke semua tempat di sana. Lagi-lagi ia salah. Mereka juga tidak berada di sana.

.

.

.

Ia kembali ke Negeri asalnya dengan perasaan yang sangat marah. Ia kembali melewati hutan perbatasan antara Negeri Kegelapan, Negeri Bayangan dan Negeri Cahaya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah percakapan.

Ia mencari darimana asal suara percakapan tersebut. Ia terus menelusurinya ke dalam hutan. Suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar. Tanda bahwa pusat suara itu semakin dekat.

Ia terkejut. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 2 Iblis Cahaya benar-benar masih hidup dan berada di depannya. Tapi ada yang kurang.

_'__Dimana Sang Bayangan?'_

"S-sang Emperor?!" Salah satu Iblis Cahaya yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu pun sontak kaget melihat seorang Raja Iblis Kegelapan yang pernah mengalahkannya, sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Katakan! Dimana kalian sembunyikan Sang Bayangan?" Sang Emperor; Akashi benar-benar berada dalam posisi murka yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau akan membunuhnya _juga_? Bahkan walau hanya dia yang masih hidup?" Iblis Cahaya bernama Aomine Daiki menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

_'__Juga? Apa maksudnya?' _Batin Sang Emperor.

Entah kenapa Sang Emperor benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Sang Bayangan. Ia merasa Sang Bayangan adalah miliknya. Apa rasa cinta ini tumbuh lagi? Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, saat ini ia hanya perlu membawa Sang Bayangan ke Negeri Kegelapan.

Ia menyiapkan _RedScissors _miliknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sayapnya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah diambang batas kemurkaan.

"Serahkan Tetsuya kepadaku!"

_'__Apa? Tetsuya? Apa aku baru saja menyebut namanya?'_

Ia mulai melempar senjatanya dengan lihai. Ia juga sangat cepat menghindar dari tembakan senjata para Iblis Cahaya. Kali ini para Iblis Cahaya tidak dengan begitu saja menyatakan bahwa mereka menyerah. Mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan Sang Emperor.

"Saat itu kalian membunuh telah semua sekutuku; para Iblis Bayangan! Dan sekarang takkan kubiarkan kalian membunuh Tetsuya!"

_'__Lagi. Aku menyebutnya lagi. Tetsuya.'_

Sang Emperor; Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi hingga ia mendapatkan Sang Bayangan. Percayalah, kalian tidak ingin melihat Akashi yang seperti ini _berada di hadapanmu._

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau menganggap kami membunuh mereka?" Ucap salah satu Iblis Cahaya; Aomine.

Satu tembakan mengenai ujung sayap Akashi.

"Kau salah! Kau lah yang telah membunuh mereka!" Sambung Kagami.

_'__Apa? Aku? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak membunuh Iblis Bayangan!' _Batin Akashi.

"Arghh!" _RedScissors _milik Akashi telah memotong tangan kiri Aomine dan kaki kanan Kagami.

"Katakan! Dimana Tetsuya?!"

_'__Aku menyebutnya lagi dan lagi.'_

Kedua Iblis Cahaya tersebut sudah tak berdaya. Tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa hidup untuk beberapa hari. Mereka pun menyatakan kekalahan mereka.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu…"

.

.

.

Terus. Sang Emperor; Akashi terus mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menemui Sang Bayangan; Kuroko Tetsuya.

_'__Sang Bayangan berada di ujung hutan ini. Di sebuah rumah kecil yang kumuh di dekat sungai Fluss.'_

Itulah lokasi dimana Sang Bayangan berada sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Iblis Cahaya.

"Sungai Fluss."

Ia melihat sebuah sungai di ujung hutan. Juga terlihat sebuah rumah kecil yang kumuh di sana. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Iblis Cahaya.

Ia terbang kearah rumah itu lalu mendarat di depannya.

Ia membuka pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci dan mulai memasuki rumah itu. Mencari Sang Bayangan disetiap sudut rumah itu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Sang Bayangan sedang terbaring lemah disebuah ruangan kecil yang sangat kotor. Benar-benar lemah. Terlihat sangat lemah.

"Bayangan. Aku menemukanmu. Kau aman sekarang."

_'__Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya?'_

Sang Bayangan terbangun dan melihat sesosok Raja Iblis Kegelapan, Sang Emperor. Sang Bayangan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Emperor." Sang Bayangan itu tersenyum.

"Kau akan ke Negeri_ku_. Kau akan aman di sana." Sang Emperor; Akashi mengangkat tubuh Sang Bayangan dan membawanya keluar lalu terbang bersamanya menuju Negeri Kegelapan.

.

.

.

Hari ke hari semakin berlalu. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Sang Bayangan berada di Negeri Kegelapan. Ya. Berada di Negeri Kegelapan. Persis seperti apa yang Sang Emperor inginkan. Bahkan Sang Emperor dan Sang Bayangan telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Akan tetapi, Sang Emperor tidaklah sebahagia seperti yang seharusnya. Ia sedih. Sangat sedih. Melihat kekasihnya; Sang Bayangan tak kunjung sembuh dari penyakitnya. Entah apa yang sedang diderita kekasihnya itu.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Sang Emperor menengok ke kamar Sang Bayangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun," Ia tersenyum "sudah lebih baik."

Ia menghampiri Tetsuya_nya_, ia ingin memegang tangannya, berniat untuk mengecup tangan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, itu semua tidak terjadi.

Saat ia akan menyentuh tangan kekasihnya itu, tangannya menembus tangan kekasihnya itu. Ya. Tubuh Sang Bayangan menjadi transparan atau tembus pandang.

"T-tetsuya! Apa yang terjadi?" Sang Emperor panik.

"Ah, ini sudah biasa, Akashi-kun." Ia tetap tersenyum.

"Apa, apa maksudmu?!" Ia sedikit berteriak karena kepanikannya.

"Aku hanya akan menemui ajalku." Tetap pada senyumannya.

"T-tapi.. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sang Emperor menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Akashi-kun."

Sang Bayangan mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba untuk mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?"

Sang Bayangan tersenyum. "Tanpa Cahaya, tidak akan ada Bayangan."

Sang Emperor membuka matanya lebar. Tidak percaya. Tidak percaya akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Ia marah, pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membunuh semua Iblis Cahaya, semuanya. Ia membuat persepsi yang salah. Ia mengira semua dengan membunuh Cahaya dan menyatukan Kegelapan dengan Bayangan adalah hal yang sempurna.

Tapi itu salah.

"Tetsuya…"

"Jangan menangis, Akashi-kun." Untuk yeng terakhir kalinya, ia berhasil menyentuh Sang Emperor; kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya…" Hanya nama kekasihnya lah yang mampu ia sebut saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Masih pada senyumnya. "Selamat tinggal." Dan tetap pada senyumnya.

.

.

* * *

"Aku membunuh Tetsuya."

* * *

_._

_"__Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apa kau akan membunuhnya juga? Bahkan walau hanya dia yang masih hidup?"_

.

* * *

"Aku sudah membunuh Tetsuya."

* * *

_._

_"__Kau lah yang telah membunuh mereka!"_

.

* * *

"Akulah yang telah membunuh Tetsuya."

* * *

.

.

"Ya. Aku dan kebodohanku."

.

.

**END.**


End file.
